


S'okay (CAR)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prey hybrid tend to scare easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'okay (CAR)

**Author's Note:**

> The Staals are dingoes, and Jeff's a rex rabbit.

 

Eric’s the oldest. He always has been; that’s kind of how that works. Being the oldest defaulted him into being the leader. His brothers tended to follow him, except for Marc, but that’s another story.

For a while, Eric had been by himself. The only one following him around, somewhat literally, had been Jeff. Sweet little baby Jeff and his soft velvety ears. Then Jordan came along from Pittsburgh. Then Jared got drafted. Speaking of Jared…

Eric walked into the kitchen and into the middle of something. Jared was growling at a startled looking Jeff. Jeff was stiff, his ears sticking straight up. His nose and whiskers twitched nervously. He made eye contact with Eric and sent him a silent plea.

Eric rolled his eyes and made a short barking sound. Jared immediately stood at attention. Jeff relaxed visibly but his ears were still stiff and his whiskers continued to twitch.

“What are you doing, Jared?”

“I wasn’t doing anything,” he answered indignantly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then why does Jeff look like you threatened to stab him?”

Jeff interjected, “It’s because he did!”

Jared turned to growl at Jeff, ears back and tail straight.. “No, I didn’t!”

Jeff’s foot started the thumping it does when he got too emotional. “Okay. But Eric- Eric, he said- he said that he’d bite me!”

“I never said that!”

“Yes he did! Don’t listen to him! JAred said he’d bite me if I snitched on him for-”

“DON’T.” It was a bark and a growl.

Jeff was petrified. He knew it was Jared and that he most likely was not going to attack him, but he couldn’t help. The Staals were predatory hybrids and he was prey. It was only a natural reaction.

Eric was irked, his tail swishing back and forth. He held eye contact with his brother and the latter turned away first, head hung in defeat. The elder turned his attention back to Jeff. Jeff flinched under the scrutiny and bolted. Great.

Eric glared at his younger brother.

“Look at what you did, bud. You proud of yourself?”

Jared looked at his feet and kicked them against the tile of the kitchen. “... no.”

“Okay. Go get him and say you’re sorry.”

“What about you?”

“I’m going to stay here,” Eric reached on top of the fridge, “and eat some cereal.”

Jared trudged away.

 

It can’t be that hard to find a scared prey hybrid in a house, right? Yeah, especially if you’re a predator hybrid. So Jared found Jeff hiding under the bed in the second bedroom. He crawled on the floor and found himself face to face with a slightly sniffly Jeff.

“Hey,” he whispered. He really felt awful; it was never Jared’s intention to scare Jeff off like that.

Jeff sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Hi.” His voice was just audible.

Jared sighed. “I’m really sorry. I’m really sorry that I threatened to bite you and I’m really really sorry that I made you feel scared. It was childish and I shouldn’t have done it. I really am sorry Jeff.”

Jeff gave Jared a small smile. “S’okay Jared. I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Friends?”

He held his hand out to pull Jeff out. Jeff grabbed Jared’s outstretched hand and felt himself being tugged gently out from under the bed.

“Yeah. Friends.”

They fistbumped. Jeff laughed quietly and his foot thumped; Jared’s ears perked at the happy noise and his tail wagged contently.


End file.
